User talk:Powerstaark
Deleting Pages How do you delete unneeded pages on this site? I've found pages that have no reason to be here; for example Giovanni's Cloyster. It has only been seen once and hasn't even been used in battle so there is no point in having that page. Another page which is pointless is Conway's Aggron; that pokemon only appeared for a few seconds so there's no point in making an article; just describe it in Conway's article. Plus the picture of the Aggron on that page is Paul's Aggron not Conways and it used to say that Aggron was used against Ash in the Sinnoh league.Powerstaark 14:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi. u should click on "join a battle" on the side of the wiki so we can chat. Nalupie 19:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I am so happy that some one finaly made regice and registeel. I have just become member by my self. I forgoted to make them. I've had some jerk keep on messing up my Brandon's Dusclops article. I'd like to know how to block him or her and again I'm going to ask how do you delete pages that are not needed?Powerstaark 20:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I just want to say that i like what you are doing. A favor I need you to do me a favor. I need you to create the article for the Head of Security from JE083. Bulbapedia doesnt have any info on her, we should. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you know the name of this character? I can create the article easily but it needs a title. If you just want me to call it Head of Security I suppose that would be alright, but I think it would be better if I had the name of this character.Powerstaark 00:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't cause they never revealed it, but I do know she has an Electabuzz. Besides we'd be the only ones to have this info while Bulbapedia does not. Also, I added more info to the "Alexa's Kecleon" article and a "Known Moves" section. I just need a screenshot of it using Lick. Hi I'm torterratrees! I hope you're enjoying the wonderful world of Pokemon Wiki! ~Twerra Source mode Why is source mode not working? I'm trying to put a move box into May's Blaziken's article and it's considerably more difficult without source mode. I've got the box in but it's in the wrong place and it's not complete. Powerstaark 20:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) This months voting Well Powerstaark. im just here to say good luck and may the editer the people prefer most win. Best regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Moves Not certain why are you changing those recent moves. After all, those Pokémon, in the last episode they appeared in, used exactly those moves. That's what should make it "recent move used". Energy ''X'' 10:40, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :I am still asking why are you removing the recent moves being used. It still is valid content and by removing it, it means you are removing a part of information. So please refrain from doing that. Energy ''X'' 14:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that you are inserting speculative content with those moves, which is not allowed. Energy ''X'' 09:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Speculations It is confirmed that it is Protect, not Counter. Your speculations will end up confusing other editors on this page. If you keep doing this, I'm gonna have to report you to EnergyX and have him deal with you. This is not a joke, we mean it Powerstaark. No more speculating. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:39 October 28, 2016 (UTC)